Ryouma to Nuit
by celengdebu
Summary: Berwajah sok, perilaku ingin dijitak, dan selalu super congkak, Ryouma tetaplah anak kecil yang bisa homesick. Warning boy x boy.


Kembali dari kamar mandi setelah cuci muka, Ryouma mendapati Tezuka sudah bergelung pulas seperti gundukan di tempat tidur. Merayakan ulang tahun Inui-_senpai _(juga ikut menghindar ajakan minum _iwashimizu_) dari serta makan _yakiniku _sampai kenyang rasanya jauh lebih melelahkan dibanding pertandingan tadi sore. Matanya terpejam dengan ponsel masih tergenggam di tangan, kebiasaan baru Tezuka mengirimkan pesan berisi petuah-petuah pada anak buahnya (yang kadang langsung dihapus Ryouma karena dirasa sangat tak penting) membuat anak itu menggeleng-geleng sambil berjalan mendekat, meredupkan lampu meja dan menilik sejenak ke arah Tezuka.

Rasanya iri, pikirnya sembari menarik pelan ponsel itu dari tangan _buchou-_nya yang beringsut miring, diletakkannya benda itu di sebelah kacamata dan buku Tezuka. Ryouma tidak semudah itu bisa tidur, meski dengan jadwal latihan menggila maupun rasa lelah yang luar biasa, tak ada bedanya dengan malam ini. Ryouma pun masih terjaga sewaktu pulang ke penginapan dengan Kikumaru dan Momoshiro yang mendengkur tak tahu malu di dalam taksi. Pun menyeruput susu kotaknya sambil memainkan _game _ponsel menemani Tezuka membaca.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, pembagian kamar di Osaka ini memang sedikit tidak enak. Hanya karena dia termasuk manusia garing yang tak pernah mau tertawa setiap Momoshiro melempar banyolan, bukan berarti _senpai-_nya itu bisa mengusulkan untuk menempatkan dia dan _buchou_nya di satu ruangan lalu menempelkan kertas bertuliskan 'pasangan kerupuk' di depan pintu kamar. Ryouma tak bisa merutuk lebih jauh atau dia akan ditimpa beruang yang keluar secara imaginatif dari raket Fuji.

Dan sekarang pemuda jangkung itu sudah tidur, Ryouma sudah memastikan sampai matanya juling. Rasa capek memang membuat badannya kaku tapi dia sama sekali tidak mengantuk, tiap kali memejamkan mata, Ryouma selalu terusik dengan kenyataan bahwa tempat tidur itu bukan miliknya, bau selimut yang tidak familiar, maupun bantal yang entah mengapa tidak terasa nyaman. Dia tidak keberatan dianggap anak kecil manja yang kangen rumah karena memang begitulah kenyataannya. Mungkin dia memang terlihat tak peduli dan bicara seperti pusar bengkok yang tak pernah satu arah dengan topik, bertahan dengan muka datar menghadapi _senpai-senpai_nya yang kadang suka melucu meski hasilnya gagal total, atau berdiri kaku seperti patung hachiko setiap Momoshiro menyuruhnya pindah tempat di bangku pinggir lapangan—tapi bagaimanapun, Ryouma tetap saja anak kecil. Tidur tidak dengan kibasan lembut ekor Karupin membuat dia kangen setengah mati. Seringkali terbangun di tengah malam serta memicing sebal sambil mendesah melihat rekan sekamarnya terlelap dengan begitu mudah.

Diperhatikannya dada Tezuka naik turun teratur, napasnya berhembus nyaman dan membuat Ryouma memanjat ke tempat tidur sambil merengut. Dicobanya memejamkan mata dan menghitung domba, namun bukannya mengantuk, dia malah sibuk berpikir.

Sebelumnya _buchou_ berwajah mirip tukang payung kuno itu selalu ditempatkan bersama Inui-_senpai _atau Kawamura-_senpai, _Ryouma juga lebih sering kedapatan bersama Momoshiro, atau Horio yang masih sebayanya. Cara membangunkan ala Tezuka pun berbeda dengan yang biasa dilakukan Momoshiro yang membunyikan alarm berisi suaranya sendiri menyanyikan 'Love Story wo Totsuzen'-nya Oda Kazumasa. Tezuka hanya akan menepuk bahu Ryouma dan membisikkan –_selamat pagi— _di telinganya, cukup sederhana dan Ryouma akan bangkit dengan sukarela sambil menggosok-gosok mata untuk mendapati Tezuka yang mengangguk sekilas, lalu pergi ke kamar mandi.

Dan meskipun terbiasa, Ryouma tetap saja akan terbangun di tengah malam dengan gelisah. Mencari Karupin sambil berputar bingung, kemudian merasakan lengan besar melingkar di bahunya dan merebahkan Ryouma kembali ke tempat tidur. Lengan itu mengusap keringat dingin di keningnya dengan hati-hati, menyelimutinya dan duduk di sampingnya sampai dia kembali bermimpi. Ryouma tak ingin tahu apakah Tezuka terganggu dengan ulahnya karena _buchou_nya itu bersikap biasa saja, tak terlihat mengeluh atau menyindirnya keesokan hari.

Kesimpulan yang mendadak muncul di benaknya membuat Ryouma terduduk dengan segera, sisi badannya berputar dan menoleh ke arah Tezuka, antusias hendak mengucapkan sesuatu saat sadar pemuda itu masih tertidur, tentu saja bukan hal sopan untuk membuatnya bangun dan Ryouma menggaruk hidung. Perlahan beringsut dari tempat tidurnya untuk kemudian terduduk lagi, bingung. Seprai motif sakura yang manis itu sampai kusut karena dia terlalu banyak bergerak.

Napas Tezuka berhembus lebih perlahan dan dengkurnya berhenti, suara tempat tidur berderik membuat Ryouma menoleh. Dilihatnya pemuda itu bergerak, sejenak menggosok rambut serta duduk menyibakkan selimut sembari membuka mata, menggosoknya agar terbiasa sebelum memandang ke arah anak laki-laki di sampingnya. Suaranya menyela parau.

"Echizen..." Tezuka menguap, tak ambil pusing untuk menutup mulut dan Ryouma jadi merasa sedikit bersalah pada _buchou_nya itu, dipaksanya untuk melengos sedatar mungkin sewaktu Tezuka bertanya heran, "Kenapa belum tidur?"

"Yah~" Ryouma manggut-manggut meraih bantalnya, "Tidak bisa tidur."

"Lagi?"

"_Buchou_ tidur saja deh," celetuk anak laki-laki itu, antara ingin dibujuk dan dibiarkan, tak berniat bernada manja tapi dia tak bisa mengatur suaranya. Mendadak udara terasa gerah sekali walau AC kamar menyala dingin. Tanktop putih Tezuka tergeletak kusut di bawah tempat tidur dan pemuda itu menopang sisi kepalanya dengan alis terangkat, selimut menutupi pinggangnya dan kakinya ditekuk sebelah—

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau kau terbangun?"

"Maaf."

Tezuka menghela napas dan menguap lagi, keningnya disandarkan di atas lutut serta tampak berpikir, Ryouma menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sembari menaruh bantal di sela kaki, menimbang sekali lagi sebelum membuka mulut dan bergumam setengah tertahan.

"Apa aku boleh tidur dengan _buchou_?"

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Tezuka untuk mengamati dan Ryouma hampir saja berbalik untuk membenturkan kepalanya sendiri saat telinganya mendengar bunyi tempat tidur melesak agak jauh, Tezuka sudah berpindah duduk di sebelah kanan dan membiarkan tempatnya kosong, menurunkan selimutnya lalu menepuk-nepuk ruang yang tersisa. Tak berkomentar apalagi berdecak, dan Ryouma mematung penuh harap, "Boleh?"

"Sini," ajak Tezuka, menggerakkan tangannya menyuruh Ryouma mendekat. Cengir tersembul di bibir Ryouma dan argumen untuk mempertahankan harga diri di kepalanya meleleh entah kemana begitu dia naik ke tempat tidur Tezuka. Celana bermudanya yang putih bersih kontras dengan celana panjang hitam yang dikenakan pemuda itu. Merebah tanpa permisi, Ryouma kembali memeluk bantal di dadanya seraya menengadah ke arah Tezuka yang berbaring miring dengan satu tangan menahan kepala.

"_Buchou_ tidak kedinginan?" ujarnya mencoba basa-basi, meski rasanya tepat melihat pemuda berambut kecoklatan itu bertelanjang dada. Tezuka menaikkan selimut menutupi bahu Ryouma dan menggeleng, napasnya meniup anak rambut Ryouma dan rasanya hangat sekali.

"Seperti tak pernah lihat saja."

"Baru sekali."

"Sekarang dua."

Ryouma meringis lagi, menarik selimutnya sampai batas hidung dan membenamkan dagunya di sisi bantal, dalam jarak sedekat ini pasti dia tampak kacau karena bergerak terus, setidaknya dia sudah gosok gigi dan cuci muka.

Tarikan pelan di pucuk kepalanya membuat anak laki-laki itu kembali mendongak, jari Tezuka menjumput helaian rambutnya sambil tersenyum datar—"Memikirkan apa?"

"Tidak~" gumam Ryouma diantara selimut, bukan hal yang cukup sering untuk mendapati bibir Tezuka terangkat ke atas. Gumamnya jadi tak terdengar jelas hingga Tezuka harus mencondongkan muka di sisi pelipis Ryouma, hampir menempelkan kening mereka hingga Ryouma dapat mengendus harum shampoonya, "_Buchou_ wanginya enak juga."

Tezuka mengerjap, berhenti menyentuh rambut Ryouma sambil menatap heran. Matanya yang terbuka sempurna mengatup sekilas dan ditepuknya bantal di dada anak laki-laki itu, hidungnya yang mancung menyentuh puncak kepala Ryouma dengan agak menekan. Telapak tangannya mengusap lembut rambut Ryouma seraya menarik diri ke dalam selimut.

"Tidurlah," bisiknya lirih, Ryouma mengerjap sekilas dan mengangguk. Kepalanya dibenamkan diantara bantal dengan dekuk lirih begitu lengan Tezuka melingkari pundaknya, menariknya bergeser agar tak terlalu menepi.

"Semoga Ryuuzaki-_sensei _tidak berpikir macam-macam," desah Tezuka dan Ryouma nyengir.

"Maaf, _buchou_."

Tezuka menjawab dengan senyum lebar dan mata terpejam.

"_Oyasumi, _Echizen_._"

"Hmm, hmm..." balas anak laki-laki itu sambil berdoa, "_Oyasumi, buchou_."

.

_fin

* * *

><p>disclaimer : Prince Of Tennis by Konomi Takeshi<p>

Nuit = malam 


End file.
